


Mission Success

by Mycophilia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycophilia/pseuds/Mycophilia
Summary: "Your lord needs you." The last line made it clear it wasn't a suggestion, as Tachanka gripped Kapkan.





	Mission Success

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfic in a long time, so I wrote something quick to get back into it.

"Terrorists are two minutes out," chirped the earpiece Kapkan was wearing. He looked around the room. Tachanka was fortifying the last of the walls, and he crouched to place his last EDD in the doorway. "Let them come."

Tachanka positioned his LMG to have a clear line of sight on the door. Kapkan positioned himself nearby, keeping watch on the door. Instead of taking position behind his gun, Tachanka walked over and gripped Kapkan on the ass. "I could use some attention," he announced.

"You can't be serious. We're about to have terrorists on top of us, in a building with cameras everywhere, in a room with an unknown biohazard, and other members of our team are also in this building. This is a terrible time."

Tachanka leaned against Kapkan, whispering low into his ear. "There are no cameras in this room, and the rest of our teammates are holding different entry points. If anyone tries to get in here my LMG will make short work of them. Besides," he growled. "Your lord needs you." The last line made it clear it wasn't a suggestion, as Tachanka gripped Kapkan, dragging him over to where his LMG was positioned.

Kapkan followed obediently, getting on his knees in front of Tachanka, who positioned himself behind his gun. "Good boy," he whispered, putting his hand on Kapkan's head. Kapkan nodded and worked to undo Tachanka's uniform. He was afraid, by the fear of being caught added to the thrill of it. Kapkan pulled out Tachanka's shaft, and gave it a firm stroke. The older man was already half hard, and there was a bit of pre-come.

"Eager," whispered Kapkan before licking over the shaft. Tachanka moaned softly in response. He pushed Kapkan's head closer to his cock. "We don't have much time boy." Kapkan nodded, and took Tachanka into his mouth, sucking eagerly around him. He put his hands on his hips to steady himself, and started bobbing his head and up down.

Tachanka moaned quietly and kept one hand on Kapkan's head, enjoying the feel of the warm mouth around his shaft. He kept half focused on the door, but from the sound of comms his teammates were doing fine, and he let himself enjoying Kapkan's ministrations. 

Kapkan relaxed his throat, taking Tachanka as deep as he could, lapping over his cock. He trusted the older man absolutely, and if Tachanka thought this would work Kapkan believed him. Still he wanted to hurry. He felt the cock twitch in his mouth and redoubled his efforts, proud to be pleasing his lord.

Suddenly an explosion sounded behind him, and he heard the screaming of White Masks falling to his trap. Kapkan stopped and started to move for his gun, but Tachanka yelled "No! Stay boy!" and he obeyed. As afraid as he was of the white masks, he feared disobeying Tachanka more. Amazingly he was still hard, and he took his cock back into his mouth. Gunfire sounded behind him, and he gripped onto Tachanka for his life, relying on him for protection. As the screams faded Tachanka came down his throat, and Kapkan swallowed all of it. He licked his shaft clean before scrambling to put themselves back together.

Just as Tachanka finished putting himself away, Smoke walked into the room. "Are you guys okay?" He paused to take in their appearance-they were both panting. "Must've been a hell of fight." Tachanka smiled. "We came through just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I do requests! Comment/drop a line if you'd like something.


End file.
